Stratis (STRAT)
* Platform for private chains, decentralised applications in C# * Stratis aims to provide a platform for businesses to build their own blockchain solutions to problems as varied as supply chain management to the transparency of research publications. The integrity and transparency provided by the blockchain will allow greater control over complex systems such as supply chains and Big Data. * A Blockchain-as-a-service (BaaS) Platform, created to provide solutions for corporations in the financial sector that want to enjoy the benefits of Blockchain technology. Stratis allows companies to create their custom blockchain applications with the features they require, making the development process simpler and accelerating the development lifecycle for blockchain projects. * Stratis allows the creation of distinct, private blockchains, which can be launched by third party organizations which can customize them to their needs. These blockchains (sidechains) are secured on the main Stratis blockchain. They can be accessed via lite clients and APIs. * Stratis, the native currency within the Stratum Platform, will be required in order to create and fuel these blockchains. these private chains are based upon the code of the main Stratis chain and sidechains are compatible and transfer between the two is straightforward. * The Stratis platform will be built on the C# Stratis Bitcoin Full node platform and framework, which will be developed on top of the NBitcoin library, a near-complete port of Bitcoin Core written in C# and .NET by blockchain developer Nicolas Dorier. Since NBitcoin was developed in pure C# and utilizes the .NET framework it is easier to maintain and develop when compared to the traditional C++ Bitcoin Core source code. * The Stratis team will also provide consultancy services, advising companies on which features to use and how to implement them. Stratis will start off as a London-based consultancy firm and move to the international playing field if the demand requires it. * The Stratis Developer Academy is a program that seeks to offer educational and promotional services such as training webinars, mentorships, and certifications as well as competitions and events. The first major event of 2017 has recently been announced: The Stratis Blockchain Hackathon. The event will be held online and C#/.net and blockchain developers will have the opportunity to show off their skills and the potential of the Stratis Development Framework * In order to fund the development and marketing of the Stratis Platform, the team hosted a crowdfunding even, an Initial Coin Offering (ICO). This started on June, 21st and ended in July 26th, 2016. During this time, the project amassed a total of 915 Bitcoin. * During the first five days of the ICO, investors enjoyed a 20% bonus that was gradually reduced until it reached zero in the last 11 days. Nevertheless, the majority of Bitcoin (561 BTC) was gathered during the last day of the ICO. * A total of 98 million coins were distributed after the ICO. 85.7% of Stratis tokens (84,000,000) were allocated to ICO investors, while the remaining 14.3% (14,000,000) were kept by the core team for development, marketing, partnerships, and incentives programs. Category:Coins/Tokens